


Sports Talk

by exyonice



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Check Please! (Webcomic), Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Radio, Talk Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exyonice/pseuds/exyonice
Summary: Twins Siera and Michael host a popular sports talk show and discuss sports news and culture every week.





	1. Week 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when this is supposed to take place in regards to any timelines. Also, I might add more fictional sports teams as I go along, we'll see.

Siera: Welcome to Sports Talk with Siera and Michael! I'm Siera!

Michael: And I'm Michael! We've officially been doing this for a year now. Does that make this our second season?

Siera: Honestly, I don't know. I don't think sports radio shows are supposed to have seasons like your favorite Netflix originals. We're bad at this (laughing).

Michael: If it's your first time tuning in, we're bad at a lot of things, frankly. Including any sports revolving catching and throwing a ball or hand-eye coordination.

Siera: We played on our high school Exy team freshman year, and it was an embarrassing experience. For us and them.

Michael: I think I should say we  _tried_ to play. After the horrifying disaster that was our first time on the court, they never let us step foot in a game ever again.

Siera: But - and there's no way to say this and sound humble - we are good at some sports. Michael was on the Palmetto State wrestling team.

Michael: Go Foxes! You're right, there's no way to sound humble here. Siera here was on the Samwell University track team.

Siera: Go Wellies! I mean, we are Boston born and raised. We're always going to be Sox fans, right?

Michael: Right. As much as I love rooting for the underdogs, even Ginny Baker can't win me over to the Padres.

Siera: Okay, can we actually talk about how big a deal some people are making it that Baker is the first female in Major League Baseball? Don't get me wrong, I think it's a great thing, I'm talking about the haters.

Michael: I know Exy doesn't have a professional league, but like, folks - men and women have been paying together in high-level sports for a long time. I'm not saying female Exy players have it easy, because they don't. But there is precedent here.

Siera: Okay, Michael, looks like we have a call on the line. You want to answer?

Michael: Sure.

Caller: Hi, big fan here. My name's Ben and I'm calling from Austin, Texas. Have either of you ever thought of trying to go the Olympics?

Siera: Hi Ben. Thanks for calling. Well, we've definitely thought about. It's not an easy thing to do, though.

Michael: Right, and the thing is, we're about three years out of college now. It probably would have made the most sense for us to try to make the 2016 team, because by the 2020 Games we'll be, what, twenty-eight?

Siera: I mean, we still train regularly, but our bodies will probably be starting to break down by then. That's just a reality for professional athletes.

Michael: Unless you're Tom Brady or Michael Phelps.

Siera: NO! You had to bring up Brady, didn't you? I love the man, and clearly we are both huge Pats fan, but now the angry calls are going to start coming.

Michael: I couldn't resist. 

Siera: Anyways, before you try to claim Deflategate is fake news, let's move on.

Michael: I would never say such a thing!

Siera: So... we're coming to the end of the show. Have a great Friday night, everyone!

Michael: Tomorrow we're making the trip down to Samwell to see their men's hockey face off against Edgar Allen University. Ugh! Those bastards still give me the creeps...


	2. Week 2

Siera: Welcome to Sports Talk with Siera and Michael! I'm Siera!

Michael: And I'm Michael!

Siera: Welcome back everyone!

Michael: This week we'll share all the nitty-gritty details of the Samwell and Edgar Allen hockey showdown.

Siera: And we'll talk some more about gender and sports, sort of a follow-up to discussion to last week's show.

Michael: So in response to our conversation last week, we got an email from Emily. She said, "Aside from Ginny Baker and the number of talented women in Exy, such as Thea Muldani, there's also Manon Rhéaume."

Siera: Great point, Emily. I can't believe she slipped our mind. For those of you who don't know, Rhéaume is the only woman to have played for the NHL.

Michael: Rhéaume played two preseason exhibition games for the Tampa Bay Lightning in 1992 and 1993...

Siera: She was a goalie, very talented. But obviously, this was before the trend of having physically larger goalies in hockey began. 

Michael: And this was before the NWHL formed.

Siera: So I guess the question I have is would it be more productive for female hockey players to play in the NHL, or for the NWHL to gain more recognition and funding?

Michael: Right, because the NHL is already extremely popular with fans and well-funded, how long will it take for the NWHL to reach that level? Probably a while. But now that it exists, you might argue, what's the point of women playing in the NHL?

Siera: A double-edged sword. Then with Ginny Baker and baseball, there's softball, too. That brings a whole 'nother issue to the equation altogether. 

Michael: That reminds me, we have some mixed feelings about Title IX, don't we?

Siera: Okay, so in that it has given me the opportunity to pursue my sport at the highest level, regardless of my gender, I love Title IX. But! Let's be realistic here. In our society, implementing Title IX often meaning cutting men's programs instead of creating women's ones. And that's not fair to anyone.

Michael: That's not true gender equality. Real feminism is raising women rights up to equal those of men, not taking away men's rights, don't you think?

Siera: I couldn't agree more!

Michael: Alright, so now let's talk about the men's hockey match-up between Samwell University and Edgar Allen University we went to last weekend.

Siera: Samwell just barely eked out a win. Fortunate for me, being the proud alumni I am.

Michael: I swear, no matter the sport, sometimes the Edgar Allen athletes get that expression on their faces like they're demonically possessed. 

Siera: That Edgar Allen enforcer, what's-his-name, was seriously violent.

Michael: At least the refs actually called him on it.

Siera: It was an entertaining game nonetheless.

Michael: The next sporting event on our schedule is women's tennis, Palmetto State against USC. We'll tell you all about it next week.


End file.
